La vida de los gemelos HaoxMarion & YohxAnna
by Marion de asaha
Summary: HaoxMarion & YohxAnna: como es la vida de los dos hermanos asakura y como les va con sus prometidas!:3


El amor 3

Esta historia la ice inspirada en varios fanfíc que leído bueno yo apoyo la pareja de marioxhao me encanta bueno empezare (:

* * *

><p>Se trata de marionxhao y annaxyoh son prometidos viven en la posada "En"<p>

-Ya llegue- grito Marion desde la puerta de la posada con algunas de las bolsas del mandado.

-qué bueno que llego señorita Marion-dijo Tamao- ahora comensare a preparar la comida.

-yo te ayudo- respondió Marion.

-yo igual-dijo Anna apareciendo de la nada

-muchas gracias- dijo la peli-rosa.- hay que preparar algo muy rico es que… es que…- Tamao se quedó con la palabra en la boca.

-es que, qué Tamao?... No me digas que va venir el otra vez?- dijo anna un poco enojada.

-lo lamento señorita Anna- dijo un poco avergonzada Tamao.

-No te enojes annita deja que el venga- dijo un chico con cabello castaño corto con unos audífonos naranja en el cuello.

-Bueno está bien pero tendrá que pagar todo lo que coma y beba- dijo Anna.

-muchas gracias señorita Anna- dijo tamao muy emocionada.

Después las tres mujeres se pusieron a preparar la cena para todos. De repente se escucho el timbre ._Ding Dong._

-yo abriré- grito un hombre con unas ojeras demasiado resaltadas. Cuando vio quien era se alegró.

-Horo Horo, que estas haciendo aquí?- pregunto fausto.

-pues vine porque… Pues ya sabes por qué… vine porque Tamao me invito- dijo muy apenado

-Horo Horo, ya llegaste- grito el menor de los asakura desde la sala Con mucha alegría. (:

(Mientras en la cocina)

-arrrr Hao no ha llegado, Mary no está feliz- Dijo Marion muy enojada Con un cuchillo en la mano asiendo que Tamao se asustara y que Anna le brillen los ojos. XD

-Mira como me salió mi cuñadita, hahahaha- Dijo Anna sintiéndose feliz porque su cuñada era parecida a ella.

-me las pagara cuando venga me dijo que iba por opacho a la guardería y regresaba-Dijo mary muy enojada- Pero ya se tardó.

-de seguro se le atravesó algo y por eso no ha llegado- Le contesto Tamao- Debe tranquilizarse señorita Marion.

De repente se escuchó un grito_ Tamaooooooooooooooooooo!, _Tamao escucho el grito y fue a la sala para ver quien le hablaba.

(Devuelta en la sala)

-me hablaban- pregunto Tamao saliendo de la cocina.

-si mira quien vino a verte, jijiji- dijo yoh sonriente.

En eso apareció Horo detrás de yoh con ramo de rosas para Tamao.

-son para ti- dijo Horo Horo Sonrojado. (*-* qué lindo)

Tamao está muy sonrojada, Agarro las flores, Se lo agradeció a Horo Horo y se fue corriendo de nuevo a la cocina, a ella le apenaba mucho, y mucho más cuando varias personas los observaban. Ella y Horo Horo habían estado saliendo un par de meses. A él le gustaba ella y a ella el, solo que Tamao era muy tímida.

En eso se escuchó un grito de la entrada, Era hao.

-ya llegue!- grito a lo alto- y miren a todos los que me encontré.- Con el venían lyserg, ryu, manta, opacho, chocolove, Pilika, Len y jun

-Lo lamento no quería molestar pero ryu me convenció de venir- dijo el más pequeño de todos, un poco apenado de estar ahí.

-no te preocupes por nada Manta, está bien puedes quedarte.- le contesto yoh a su amigo.

Y en eso aparecieron las novias de los asakura, un poco enojadas.

-como que se va a quedar?, espero que paguen por el hospedaje, además mira cuantos son, Son demasiados que hacen todos ellos aquí?- dijo Anna un poco enojada.

-Y tú que son esas horas de llegar eh?- Le dijo Marion y Hao. Ella lo agarro de la oreja para que no se escapara.

-L-l-l-lo lamento Marion,-dijo el mayor de los asakura- ya suéltame me me Duele mucho, estuve buscando algo en las tiendas, por eso me encontré con ellos y también por eso me tarde.

-y que es eso que andabas buscando eh- dijo ella todavía enojada y con cara de indiferencia.

-pues buscaba esto…- en eso opacho se le acercó a hao, y este saco de una bolsa un hermoso vestido Negro de uno solo tirante de un lado con un hermoso volado en la orilla.

Marion se quedó muy sorprendida al ver ese hermoso vestido delante de sus ojos, y se sorprendió mucho más porque Hao, Su hao se lo había comprado.

-Lo lo lamento hao no tenía ni idea de esto.- dijo la rubia de cabello largo. Ella estaba casi llorando de la emoción que sentía.

.ya tranquilízate Mi amor – le dijo hao mira te invitare a cenar ponte ese vestido y vámonos.

Anna veía lo que pasaba y se sentía celosa de lo que hacía hao por Marion. 'porque yoh no es asi conmigo' pensó esta pero al voltearse vio a yoh muy guapo y arreglado.

-Y tú quieres ir a bailar?- yoh le pregunto a su prometida

Anna se quedó atónita no pensaba que eso iba a pasar. Ella asepto y subió con Marion para arreglarse. El pobre de Horo se sintió un poco excluido porque él no tenía nada más que ofrecerle a la linda de Tamao.

-Wao parece que hoy es noche de parejas,- dijo Len por lo bajo.

-Que te sientes solito Len? porque yo podría salir contigo.- le dijo una chica peli-azul que estaba a su lado.

-Eh Eh… no por supuesto que no me siento solo- Dijo este un poco sonrojado. (._.)

Uh como que esto huele como ah…- El negrito de cabello afro se puso a olfatear y dijo- Ah... ah ya se Chocolove. XD

Todos lo viraron a ver y le dieron un buen golpe y Len lo pico en la narizota con su laza.

-cállate con tus chistes- dijo es del piquito en la cabeza.

-Ah entonces no quieres salir conmigo ehh- pregunto Pilika un poco sonrojada.

-N-o, no es eso, que diría tu hermano – Len se viro aun lado y vio como el Horo Horo se lamentaba en una esquina de que no es tan romántico como los hermanos asakura.

-Horo Horo despierta- Len lo patio para que se levantara. Es se te levanto un poco deprimido.

- Que paso por que me despertaron- dijo este a lo bajo.

-Hermano, dice Len que si puedo salir con el hoy?- dijo la peli-azul un poco emocionada.

-As lo que quieras no me importa.-Dijo este todavía aturdido por todo lo que avía pasado.

Len se quedó muy sonrojado por lo que había pasado, Después Pilika lo tomo del brazo y se lo llevo de la casa.

Después de todo eso yoh y Anna, hao y Marion salieron con sus respectivas parejas dejando a cargo de la pensión a fausto y Tamao. Tamao le dio de comer a los que quedaron después de eso ellos se retiraron Menos Horo Horo que se quedó ayudando a limpiar a Tamao.

* * *

><p>Este es mi primer fic que ago no soy muy buena Pero lo intente si me quieren ayudar un poco déjeme reviers acuérdense que es el primero que ago XD Tal vez no lo continue por que casi no me gusto pero dicen que de los errores se aprende Gracias. Atentamente Marion de Asaha (marijose)<p> 


End file.
